


Tora Kaguya Uchiha

by ToraKU



Category: Naruto
Genre: Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-06 02:04:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5398787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToraKU/pseuds/ToraKU
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of a young girl who is discovered by Sasori and Itachi in one of Orochimaru's abandoned bases. She's severely injured and has endured many of Orochimaru's experiments. After being saved by Itachi, what will happen when she is taken in and raised by the Akatsuki?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Looks like he knew we were coming,” Sasori comments as he and Itachi walk through the vacant torch lit hallways of Orochimaru’s hideout. As they walk they come across the weak and barely breathing body of what must be one of Orochimaru’s failed experiments. “He couldn’t even be bothered to put his failures out of their misery,” Sasori says as in a monotone voice as he stabs said body with his puppet, Hiruko’s, tail.

“Let’s just focus on the mission. We’re just here to get whatever information he may have left behind, remember?” Itachi asks as the two continue to walk down the hall.

“I know why we’re here,” Sasori says as they come to a fork in the hallway. 

Itachi looks to Sasori to make the decision seeing as he’s been here before and should have some idea of where things are.   Sasori looks at the two different hallways before heading down the right one. “This way,” he says and Itachi follows him down the hall. Eventually they come across a large door. Both of them pause in front of it and then look at each other. “You feel that right?” Sasori asks him. 

Itachi nods. “Yes, I do…” He then looks at the door and activates his Sharingan in preparation for what may await them on the other side of that door. 

Sasori readies his puppets tail as Itachi reaches for the door knob. He gives Sasori a nod and then throws the door open. They both quickly enter the darkened room ready to attack whatever may be in there. However, they’re caught off guard when they find themselves face to face with a girl who could be no more than five, wielding a sword made of bone and looking at them with the Mangekyo Sharingan. Sasori gets ready to go in for the kill anyways, however, Itachi stops him. 

“Wait a minute,” he says and slowly moves toward the girl who tenses up and takes a step back upon seeing him move. “I’m not going to hurt you,” he says quietly as he looks at the girl. It’s hard to make out her features in this lighting, but her hair, which is all knotted and tangled, appears to be a reddish orange color. All she has on for clothing is a torn and dirtied dress that’s made from a bunch of different rags sewn together. She also appears to be rather thin and Itachi notices that she’s shaking. Then his eyes are drawn to her left arm with dangles at her side but it’s so torn up and broken that you can barely tell it’s an arm. He can vaguely see that she’s still bleeding from all the wounds on her arm. That’s when he also notices that even though she’s standing her ground she’s utterly terrified. Both Sasori and Itachi look at the girl, amazed that she’s still standing.

“Wh-where’s the man with the snake eyes?” she asks him, wavering a little. “And the one with the glasses?”

“They’re not here anymore. What are you doing here?” he asks her.

She continues to shake and her eyes begin to bleed from the use of the Mangekyo Sharingan. “Snake eyes helped us. Experiments. Needles. Blood. D-death,” she says, trembling as she remembers all the things that have been done to her and the things she’s seen. 

Itachi kneels down in front of the girl and places his hand on her left hand and pushes down on it gently so she lowers her sword. “Relax we’re not going to hurt you. Why don’t you stop using your Sharingan. Your eyes must hurt,” he says softly. 

The girl just looks at him. “Don’t know how,” she says. “Just happens on its own.”

Itachi frowns and then looks into her eyes and says, “Sleep little one.”

Sasori watches curiously as the girl goes limp and begin to fall to the floor. However Itachi catches her before she hits the ground. “Genjutsu? Aren’t we supposed to be focusing on the mission? This girl is of no use to us. We should just kill her now,” he says, watching the Uchiha stand up straight, holding the small girl in his arms. She looks rather peaceful now with a soft smile on her face.

“This is an exception. I don’t have time to explain right now,” Itachi says and begins to walk towards the doorway. “I’m going back to the hideout, you’ll be ok on your own I assume?” he asks the ex-sand ninja. 

Sasori watches the other. If he could actually be seen there would be a frown on his face. “Of course I’ll be fine, Pain isn’t going to be happy though.”

“I’ll deal with that later right now I need to deal with this,” Itachi says and then vanishes in a burst of crows.

Sasori sighs and then gets out of Hiruko so he can look through the scattered papers and examine all the different vials in the room. “Whoever that girl is. She’s going to be trouble,” he mumbles to himself and then gets to work on the task at hand.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I posted this on fanfiction.net but forgot to post it here. Sorry about that guys.

Pain immediately senses Itachi's return to the main Akatsuki hideout and goes to meet him. "What is this foreign chakra I'm sensing?" he asks himself as he heads for the entrance of the base. He gets there just in time to see Itachi coming inside with a small orange haired girl in his arms. "I send you out to gather intelligence from Orochimaru's base and instead you bring this child here?"

"She may be able to provide us with valuable information in regards to some of Orochimaru's work," Itachi tells him.

"You may have a good point, however, why didn't you just get the information there. It should have been an easy feat for you and Sasori," Pain says and crosses his arm.

"That may be true, however she possesses the Sharingan and is capable of using the Mangekyo Sharingan. I want to know if the eyes are her's," Itachi explains. "There's only one place they could have come from if she wasn't born with them," he adds with a sullen expression on his face.

"Well whatever the case, this is no place for a child," Pain says.

"Well at least let Sasori treat her when he comes back. For all we know she could be an asset to this organization," Itachi says.

Pain watches him closely. "What are your intentions here Itachi? There's something you're not telling me."

"I have no ill intentions. I just need to ask her some questions.," he replies.

"Fine. She can stay here for the amount of time it takes her to recover." Pain says

"Understood," Itachi says.

"I'll have Konan meet you in the infirmary. She can perform basic first aid for the girl until Sasori gets back," Pain says and then turns to leave. However he stops when he sees Konan standing there. It's obvious that she heard everything.

"I'll take her from here," she says and walks over to Itachi. Itachi hands the girl off to Konan, who takes her gently in her arms and then carries her to the infirmary. Itachi follows her there.

When they get there, Konan gently lays the girl down on one of the cots and then goes around the room, grabbing the things she'll need. "Itachi can you fill up this bowl with water?" she asks, holding a metal bowl out to the other.

Itachi takes the bowl from her and goes over to the nearby sink and fills it up as asked.

Konan then goes over to the girl and pulls a chair up next to the cot. Once she's seated she starts by removing the tattered the remains of the small girls' clothing so she assess the external damages that's been done. Itachi then comes over with the bowl of water and sets it down on the table right next to her. "Is there anything else you need me to do?" the Uchiha asks.

Konan shakes her head, "No, that will be all." She then begins to work on cleaning and treating the cuts and scratches that litter the girls' body. "This poor girl," she murmurs to herself as she takes cares of her.

Itachi watches her work for a couple seconds before going to wait for Sasori to return.  
\---------------------------------------------

Sasori arrives back at the base hours later and is surprised when he sees that Itachi is waiting for him. "Where's the girl?" he asks.

"Konan is with her. She's preformed basic first aid on her. We've just been waiting for you to return," Itachi replies.

"I have to get this information to Pain first. I can take a look at her after that though," he says, holding up the scrolls he brought back with him

Suddenly something begins to come up through the floor behind Sasori. "Hello Zetsu, I assume Pain sent you?" Itachi asks the plant man coming up through the floor.

"Looks like you've caught me again Itachi," the white half says and smiles a little. "I'm just here for the information you gathered Sasori."

Sasori tosses the scrolls over to Zetsu, "Tell him that's all I could find. He cleared out his hideout quickly and efficiently. There were only a few things left that I could find that would be of any use to us," he explains.

Zetsu catches the scrolls. "I'll be sure to tell him that," the black half says. "See ya!" the white half exclaims and then he goes back down through the floor, leaving Itachi and Sasori alone again.

"She's in the infirmary," Itachi says and then begins to walk in the direction of the infirmary.

Sasori follows after him in his puppet. "Did you release the Genjutsu you used on her?" he asks as they walk down the hall.

"No, not yet. I didn't want her to wake up while Konan was working," Itachi explains.

"Alright, well I need you to release it. If she wakes up I'll sedate her," the ex-sand ninja says as they enter the infirmary.

Konan is still there, however, she is no longer treating the girl. "That was faster than I expected," she says and gets up. "I did what I could, cleaned her up a bit and treated the cuts and bruises on her body. There wasn't much I could do for her arm though with the condition it's in. I managed to stop the bleeding for the most part though."

Sasori approaches the cot and looks at Konan and Itachi. "Itachi, release the Genjutsu. After that I need both of you to leave," he orders.

Konan leaves the room leaving just Itachi and Sasori. Itachi then releases the Genjutsu before leaving as well. The girl doesn't wake.

Once the two are gone Sasori shuts the door and locks it so no one will walk in on him. After that's done he gets out of Hiruko and takes a seat in the chair next to the cot. He looks over the girl in front of him. He starts with her arm seeing that's the most physically damaged part of her. "This is going to be awhile," he says to himself before getting to work.  
\----------------------------------------

Itachi waits outside the infirmary, only leaving his spot for food and bathroom breaks. Sasori of course never comes out of the infirmary seeing as food and bathroom breaks are unnecessary for him.

Finally after what seems like days when really it's only been about 15 hours Sasori exits the infirmary. He is once again hidden inside his puppet.

Itachi stands up from where he was sitting. "Well? How is she doing?" he asks the other.

"She's stable but, whether or not she wakes up is a whole different story," Sasori begins.

"What do you mean?" the raven haired ninja asks.

"Well her body sustained severe injuries and she was experimented on numerous times. It would appear that Orochimaru forcefully awakened both her Sharingan and Mangekyo Sharingan," Sasori explains.

"So the eyes are hers," Itachi muses.

"Yes they are. I also discovered that it would appear she doesn't have much control over when the Sharingan activates. While I was examining her eyes the Sharingan suddenly activated. That alone caused damage to her eyes. I had to cut off the flow of chakra to her eyes so that she won't go fully blind."

"Just the Sharingan caused damage to her eyes? I've never seen that happen. Then again, you did say it didn't awaken naturally so I would suppose that would have something to do with it," Itachi comments

"That and there's the fact that Orochimaru used something on her that caused her to age quickly. Believe it or not she's only three years old. Whatever he used made her grow to around where most kids would be at 6. Her chakra is also much stronger than an average child. It's about twice what it should be. I managed to remove any remaining drugs in her system so all of the things Orochimaru did should stop. She'll start aging at a normal rate and her chakra will only increase when it's supposed to," the red haired missing nin explains. "Now onto her arm. I'm not quite sure what exactly Orochimaru did but it's obvious the limb was pushed to its limit. I have a theory as to what Orochimaru might have been testing but why and how I'm not sure," Sasori says.

"And what is this theory?" Itachi asks.

"I believe he may have been testing the limits of her kekkei genkai. Her ability to alter and regrow her bones. He may have also been trying to see if there was a way to stop it. Obviously he found something because some of her bones were missing while others had tried to regrow but failed," Sasori explains. "There was nothing I could do to reverse the damage so I had no choice but to amputate it. Anyways all that's left to be done is wait and see if she wakes up."  
"What are the chances of that?" Itachi questions him.  
"At this point it's a 50/50 chance. It all depends on if she can recover from this," Sasori replies. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have things to do," he says and then walks away.

Itachi watches him go before going into the infirmary and taking over watching the girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright guys so I've decided that I'm going to update this story every Sunday. If I get far enough ahead in writing this I may even start doing two updates a week. As of right now I've got chapters 1 through 3 fully written and I'm currently working on chapter 4 and should have it done soon so yeah. Anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Leave a review and let me know what you think :) I hope you'll continue to read and enjoy this story cause I know I love it. Thanks for reading. Chapter three will be posted sometimes next Sunday.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I keep forgetting to update here. I was going to do it yesterday and then I got caught up in working on a script and stuff. Anyways here's the next chapter enjoy :)

The girl doesn’t wake up for days. Itachi and Konan take turns watching over her but she has yet to show any signs of waking. Sasori has been back a couple times to check her over and her body does appear to be healing but the chances of her waking decrease with each passing day.

Pain has begun to grow impatient and after the 9th day he summons Itachi to his office. “I can’t keep you hear any longer. I need you out there gathering information for me. We have a lead on where Orochimaru may be and I need you and Kisame to look into it,” he tells the raven haired ninja.

“What would you like us to do if we do find him?” Itachi questions.   “Nothing for now, just confirm his location and report back to me as soon as possible. Now go. Kisame should be waiting for you. I’ve already explained everything to him.”

“Understood,” Itachi says and then bows before leaving and going to meet up with Kisame.

Pain watches him go before turning to go out onto his balcony. He watches as paper butterflies begin to fly past him. 

“I’ll look over the girl,” Konan says as she materializes behind the orange haired ninja.

“Why do you care so much for that child. You don’t know her. For all we know she could be a danger to us all,” Pain says, looking over at Konan for a second before turning his gaze to the sky.

“Someone has to,” she says. “She’s obviously lost her parents and been tortured by Orochimaru. No one deserves that.” 

“That may be true but we have no time to worry about a child. I mean can you imagine, a criminal organization taking care of a child,” he asks with a bit of a chuckle. 

“Well what are we going to do with here then? Just leave her somewhere to fend for herself and hope she survives?” Konan asks.

“We managed to do it.”

“You know as well as I do we wouldn’t have made it much longer if Jiraiya hadn’t found us and trained us. We’d all be dead right now,” She snaps a bit.

“Konan we are not taking care of that child. That is final. You are welcome to figure out what we’re going to do with her, but she can’t stay here,” Pain snaps at her. 

“When did you become so cold Nagato?” She asks.

“Do not utter that name here ever again!” Pain exclaims and turns to glare at her.

Konan flinches. “My apologies… Pain. I’ll leave you alone now,” She says and then goes into the base and away from the other ninja.  
———————————————  
Itachi and Kisame quickly make their way to the place Pain had told them about. It was only a couple hours from the rain village so the trip was relatively quick compared to others they’ve made in the past.

“So I heard you brought a little girl back with you when you were supposed to raid Orochimaru’s base,” Kisame says as they walk through the forest towards their destination. 

“Yes, I’m sure everyone has heard by now. What about it?” Itachi asks his partner.

“I just want to know why,” Kisame replies. “It’s not like you to go against orders. If I didn’t know better I’d think you’d gone soft Itachi.”

“I have my reasons Kisame. Believe me I have not gone soft,” Itachi says. 

“I hear that she posses the Sharingan. Is it true?” the shark like ninja questions.

“She did, yes. But she can’t use it anymore,” Itachi answer calmly.

“I thought you’d killed your whole clan. Was there another survivor besides your baby brother?” Kisame ask curiously.

“No, she’s only three. She wasn’t even alive back then,” the Uchiha answers.

“Then where did she come from? Don’t tell me you have some secret family that we don’t know about,” Kisame jokes.

Itachi looks at him when he says this. “No I don’t. What are you trying to say Kisame?”

“Well I saw her the other day and she does look a bit like you. You ever have a one night stand while out on a mission? Every man gets those urges now and again, even you can’t deny that.”

“I’ve never done that,” Itachi says. “We need to move faster.”

Kisame watches as the younger ninja begins to run and smirks a bit. However, he says nothing and just follows the Uchiha.  
——————————————————  
After finding out that Orochimaru was not where the lead said he would be, Itachi and Kisame report to Pain before returning to their rooms to get some much needed rest. It had been a tiring journey for the both of them and it was disappointing when they found nothing.

On their way to the living quarters they are stopped by Konan who appears to have been waiting for them. “She woke up while you were away. Sasori is with her now. Once he’s done you’re welcome to see her.” She tells Itachi. 

Kisame listens to the conversation curiously. 

“Thank you for informing me Konan. I’ll be there as soon as I can be,” Itachi says.

Konan nods. “Alright. I’ll be reporting to Pain then,” she says and then disappears quickly as she turns into bits of paper and flies past them down the dark hallway.

“Well I suppose I’ll let you do what you need to do then,” Kisame says before walking a little farther down the hallway and going into his room.

Itachi watches him go before going down the hall and taking a left into another hallway where he enters the first room on the right.

Once inside the room he removes his cloak and puts it on the back of his chair by his desk in the corner of the room. He sighs and removes the hair tie from his hair and runs his fingers through it to untangle it a little. He sits in his chair and removes the pouches with his ninja tools, setting them aside on his desk to be sorted through later. He was tired but he couldn’t sleep just yet. He needed to talk to that girl. Hopefully he’d be able to find some answers to the many questions that were going through his head.

After brushing his hair a little with his fingers and changing into a regular black shirt and pants, he puts his hair back in a pony tail. Then with that all taken care of he leaves his room and heads for the infirmary to see the girl. 

Upon arriving there Itachi sees Konan waiting outside the infirmary. “Sasori’s still in there with her but he said that we could come in when you got here,” she tells him and then opens the door and goes inside.

Itachi follows her inside and goes over to the cot that the orange hair girl is laying on. Her eyes are now open and she’s looking around very confused. “How is she?” Itachi asks the red haired man who, for once, isn’t hiding inside his puppet. 

It’s very rare for anyone to see Sasori outside of Hiruko so Itachi is a bit shocked by this at first. However then his attention is brought back to the girl as Sasori begins to speak.

“She’s doing much better than I anticipated. Everything appears to be normal and her wounds are healing nicely. She’s been talking a little but I can’t get much information out of her.”  Itachi looks at the girl who seems to be afraid and confused right now. 

“Where’s the snake man?” she asks in a quiet voice. “and my brother. where’s my brother?”

“That man is gone,” Itachi tells her. “What’s your name?” He asks after he sees her relax a little bit.

“T-tora,” she stutters. “Why can’t I see you? Where am I?” She asks. 

“Her speech patterns are very advanced for a child her again,” Sasori notes as he writes something down. “Anyways, you can’t see because your eyes no longer work. You sustained severe injuries specifically to the eyes because of Orochimaru, or as you called him, the snake man,” Sasori explains to the girl with no hint of emotion in his voice.

Tora looks confused. She didn’t understand a lot of what he had just said. There were a lot of big words there and she wasn’t sure what all of them meant. “My eyes don’t work anymore?” she asks to confirm what he had just told her.

Sasori sighs in annoyance he’d never had any patience for children. “no they don’t.” 

The girl frowns at that. “So this is gone and my eyes don’t work…” she says and puts her hand on the bandaged stump where the rest of her arm should be but isn’t.

“Correct. Don’t make me repeat myself. I hate repeating myself. It wastes time,” Sasori says, clearly annoyed at this point.

“Tora, do you think you can answer a couple question for us?” Konan asks her while kneeling beside the cot so she’s level with the girl, even if she can’t see her.

“Ok…” she says quietly. 

“Do you know of a boy named Sasuke Uchiha?” Itachi asks.

Tora shakes her head. 

“What about your parents? Do you know who they are?”

Tora once again shakes her head. “Mommy’s dead and Daddy left,” she tells him.

Itachi frowns a bit. “You mentioned that you have a brother. Do you know his name?” he asks.

“Kimimaro,” she answers.

“That’s all I have for questions. Thank you,” he says and then turns to leave.

Sasori and Konan watch the Uchiha head for the door, making no move to stop him.

“I’ll have to report this to Pain,” Konan says once he’s gone.

Tora sits there, still a bit afraid and confused by what’s going on but says nothing.

Sasori nod. “Alright I’m going to finish up her but after that I have some business to attend to.”

Konan nods and then quickly goes to speak with Pain.  
————————————————  
“So she’s awake?” Pain asks Zetsu when he comes up through the floor of his office. 

“She is,” the black half answers.

The white half grins and says, “and her name is Tora.”

“Is that all we know?” Pain asks the two.

They shake their head. “No. It would appear that she is a Kaguya. She’s the brother of Kimimaro Kaguya, the boy who was supposedly the sole survivor of the massacre of his clan. He’s the one Orochimaru picked up awhile back,” the black half explains.

“Alright, you are dismissed,” Pain says and with that Zetsu bows and slowly leaves the way he came.

“A Kaguya and an Uchiha. Very interesting,” Pain says once Zetsu is gone.

A man with a mask comes out from the dark corner of Pain’s office. “Very interesting indeed,” he says with a slight chuckle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. leave a comment to let me know what you think.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A wild update appeared! Hope you all enjoy it :)

A week goes by without hearing from Itachi, he hasn’t even come to visit Tora since the day she woke up. Shortly after he’d left the infirmary Zetsu had come to tell Sasori that Itachi had left on personal business. He hadn’t said when he would be back and Tora had been asking about him. Itachi was supposed to be taking care of the girl, not Sasori and his patience was wearing thin.

  
“I’m hungry,” the girl says as she sits up on her bed.

  
Sasori is sitting at his desk tinkering with the arm of his latest work. It was really just something he was doing out of boredom. Most of his time during the past week had been spent taking care of the girl. Sometimes Konan would come and let him take a break but that would usually only be for an hour or two. He just wanted to go to his room and continue with his work in silence there, but someone had to keep an eye on the girl and make sure she didn’t do something dumb and get herself killed somehow.

  
Looking over at the girl Sasori sighs in annoyance but gets up and grabs her something from the fridge. He then walks over to her and hands her an apple. “Here, eat this,” he says and then returns to his desk.

  
Tora takes a bite out of the apple. “Thank you,” she says happily and continues to eat the apple. After a couple minutes of quiet with only the sounds of her chewing and Sasori working on his puppet Tora asks, “Why don’t you ever eat anything?” She’d spent all this time with the quiet man and not once had she heard him eating or even mention needing to.

  
“I don’t need to,” Sasori says.

  
“But everyone needs to eat,” she says, sounding confused.

  
“Well I don’t need to. Just eat your apple,” Sasori says and keeps working on his puppet.

  
Tora frown but goes quite and finishes the apple. Once she’s done with it. She fumbles around a bit to find the table and put the core on it.  
Sasori twitches a bit at the sound of glass breaking from behind him. “Itachi better be back soon. I shouldn’t have to deal with this,” he mutters as he gets up and goes to see what she broke this time.

  
“I’m sorry… I didn’t mean to break something,” Tora says, sounding a bit upset.

  
Sasori sighs, but says nothing as he picks up the shards of glass from the cup she knocked over.

  
“A-are you mad?” she asks.

  
“No, I’m annoyed,” he answers.

  
“I’m sorry,” she says again and hugs her legs to her chest with her one good arm.

  
He glances over at her before throwing the glass out into a nearby trash can. Once that’s done he looks over at her again. He goes back over to her and grabs her bad arm.

  
Tora jumps a bit in surprise and winces in pain. His grip was a bit tight and her arm a wasn’t fully healed yet. “What are you doing?” she asks him.

  
“Shut up brat,” he says and then removes the bandages on her arm. He had healed what he could when he’d originally amputated her arm. However, the rest had to heal on it’s own and it was doing ok but it was healing a lot slower than Sasori had anticipated. He frowns and then takes some measurements from both her arms. Once that’s done he rebandages the wound and returns to project.

  
Tora sits there in silence for what seems like forever and then suddenly she hears the door to the infirmary open and someone walks in.

  
Konan enters the infirmary. “Alright Sasori, you are free to go. I can take over now.” She says.

  
Sasori quickly gathers his things and gets up. “It’s about time. This is supposed to be Itachi’s job,” he says as he walks towards the door.

  
Konan grabs him by the arm to stop him from leaving. “We just heard from Itachi. He’ll be back tomorrow morning,” she tells him.

  
Sasori looks at her. “It’s about time. Where the hell has he been?”

  
She shrugs. “He hasn’t told us. He did say that he wanted to speak with you when he got back.”

  
“Well I’ll be in my room with my work so just send him to me when he gets back,” Sasori replies and then leaves the room to return to his own room.

  
Konan then smiles a little as she turns her attention towards Tora. “Would you like to hear a story?” she asks her as she takes a seat on the stool that’s set up next to the bed.  
Tora smiles, glad that the mean man is gone and that the nice lady has come back. “Yeah! I don’t look that other guy. He’s mean,” she says.

  
Konan laughs. “He’s just impatient is all. He gets grumpy when people keep him waiting,” she says. “Now then, let’s see. How about I tell you a story about a boy named Nagato.”  
————————————————

  
Pain is waiting for Itachi at the entrance upon his return. He looks furious and he is indeed furious. “Where the hell have you been?” He demands when the Uchiha enters the base. “You can’t just disappear on us like that. We need you out there and working.”

  
Itachi bows, “My apologies. I didn’t think I would be gone for so long. I ran into a bit of a complication that needed to be dealt with while I was out.”

  
“What were you doing anyways? You still haven’t told me,” Pain says.

  
“I was looking into something involving the girl. Tora. I believe she may be my daughter,” Itachi replies.

  
Pain’s eyes go wide. “Your daughter?” He questions  “I’m going to have Sasori perform a blood test but i’m about 90% sure that she’s my daughter.”

  
“And what will you do if it comes back positive?” Pain questions, narrowing his eyes a bit and curiously waiting for a response.

  
“Well with your permission of course, I would like to raise her here. I’ll still be completely loyal to the Akatsuki and I won’t let her get in the way of our work,” Itachi says.

  
“I’ll think about it after we get the blood test back,” he replies.

  
Itachi nods and says, “I appreciate it.” Then he goes to talk to Sasori.  
————————————————-

  
“I’m done watching that girl. She’s your responsibility now,” Sasori says as he draws blood from Itachi’s arm.

  
“I did not intend for you to have to watch over her for so long. I ran into a bit of a complication while I was out,” Itachi replies.

  
“I don’t care what happened. I’ll check on her everyone now and then but i’m done watching her,” he says and then pulls the needle out of Itachi’s arm. He sets the tube of blood aside and then heals the wound. Once that’s done he wipes off the little bit of blood that’s there and then puts the blood over on his desk for later. “So just a blood test to determine whether or not you’re her father right?” Sasori asks.

  
“Yes, that’s all I need,” Itachi says.  “Alright. Once I get her blood it’ll take me a couple days to get results so you’ll have to wait.”

  
“Alright. Thank you. how is Tora doing anyways?” Itachi asks Sasori.

  
“She’s healing slower than I anticipated but she’ll be fine after some time,” he replies. “Now if you’ll excuse me I need to go take some blood from the brat as well.”

  
Itachi nods and then leaves. “I’ll let you do that then,” he says as he walks out of Sasori’s room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Any feedback you can provide me with is wonderful. Sorry about any spelling errors. I tried to fix them all but I'm sure there's still some in there somewhere.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> people being creepy and Tora meeting Itachi for the first time since waking up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow it's awhile since i've updated this. I swear it isn't dead though. I have her entire story planned out all the way to the boruto series now. Sorry it's taken so long to get this chapter but here it is I hope you enjoy it.

Tora bolts up in her cot at the sound of the door to the infirmary opening and shutting quickly but rather quietly. She looks around, forgetting for a moment that she’s blind and then pulls her knees to her chest, shaking just a bit. “S-Sasori? Is that you?” she asks, her voice wavering.   
There’s a deep chuckle and the sound of footsteps approaching. It sounds pretty close. She backs up against the wall behind the cot. “Wh-who’s there?” she asks, the fear very obvious at this point.   
Suddenly a hand goes to wrap around her wrist, but before it can bones come shooting out of her arm to prevent the man from touching her. However she doesn’t feel them hit anything when they should have made contact with the man’s hand.  
“So this is the Shikotsumyaku,” a deep voice says. “I’ve only seen it one other time in my life, but to have such control at such a young age. Fascinating,” he adds, clearly speaking to himself.  
“Who are you? What do you want?” Tora asks.  
“That is none of your concern, now sleep,” he says and then suddenly there’s a hand on her forehead and everything goes black.  
The man watches as the girl's body slumps over, the bones still jutting out of her arm. “If only her eyes had been salvageable. She would have been so much more useful to me,” he says to himself, taking off his mask so he can take a look at her without it on. He runs a finger along one of the bones protruding from her arm. “Yes, she’ll do just fine,” he says.  
Suddenly the door opens but the man is gone before whoever opened the door gets in the room.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------  
A few days go by before Sasori gives Itachi the results of the blood test. “Congrats, you have a kid. Now get out of my workroom,” Sasori says as he starts to work on one of his puppets.   
Itachi says nothing in response but does proceed to walk towards the door.   
“Oh and another thing. Put a leash on her. I don’t want to see her anywhere near my workspace anymore. She’s already caused me enough problems,” Sasori adds, not looking away from the arm he’s tinkering with.  
“She won’t be a problem for you anymore,” Itachi says, stopping at the doorway. “However. If something does happen and I find out that you treated her badly in any way. There will be consequences.”  
Sasori just grunts in response.  
“Do you understand?” Itachi asks him.  
“Yeah, yeah,” Sasori says, still not looking up from his work.  
Itachi goes back over to him and leans on Sasori’s work desk. He gets real close to him and looks at him, waiting for him to make eye contact.  
Sasori turns and looks him right in the eyes. His suspicions are confirmed when he sees the other man’s Sharingan activated. “If you’re trying to scare me it won’t work. You may have everyone else afraid of you. But I’m not falling for it. I have a lot of people in high places that tell me things, and I’ve learned some interesting facts about you that I’m sure you’d prefer kept under wraps,” he says, knowing he’s bested the Uchiha.  
Itachi chuckles and stands up straight. “Looks like you win this round. But I can’t promise anything since Tora seems to have taken a liking to you,” he says and heads to the door once more.   
“I don’t care. She’s a child discipline her or I’ll do it for you,” Sasori snaps.  
Itachi continues on his way out the door and goes down the hall to the infirmary.  
\----------------------------------------------------------  
When Itachi enters the room, Tora interrupts Konan’s story and looks in the direction the sound came from. “Who’s there?” she asks.  
“I see you’re much more aware of sounds now that you are without your sight. How are you feeling?” he asks.  
“Bored. I wanna go outside,” Tora replies.  
Itachi chuckles. “Soon enough. For now, I’d say you’re ready to come stay with me in my room.”  
“Wait are you the man who brought me back here?” she asks.  
“Yes, I am. I’m also your father,” he tells her.  
Tora’s eyes go wide. “You’re the man with the red eyes brother Kimi told me about!” she exclaims and hops off the cot in excitement. She, however, doesn’t quite stick the landing and ends up falling back on her butt.  
Konan conceals a laugh and helps her up. “Be careful. It’s going to be hard for you to get around now that you can’t see.”  
“Your brother. His name is Kimimaro if I remember correctly,” Itachi says and moves over to Tora to take her hand.   
Tora nods excitedly, “Do you remember him?” she asks.  
“Of course though I didn’t spend much time with him. I was only able to stay with your mother for a short period of time before I needed to move on to more missions,” he explains and begins to lead her out of the infirmary and to his room.   
“Wait I wanna say bye to ‘sori and Konan,” she says.  
“Don’t worry dear you’ll see me later,” Konan says.  
“‘Sori too?” she asks.  
“You’ll see him around,” Itachi replies.  
Tora accepts that answer and continues to go with Itachi.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for taking the time to read this. I hope you enjoyed it. Leave a comment and let me know what you think :D I'll be posting chapters weekly so I hope you'll continue to read and enjoy this story.


End file.
